


But... I'm Iron MAN

by HarveysHoe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confused Tony, Excited Steve, M/M, Positive Pregnancy test, Pregnancy Test, Reluctant Tony, Stony - Freeform, Teasing, adorableness, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony, are you pregnant?" The scientist asks out of the blue. Has the guy lost his marbles entirely, or has he just become an idiot? Oh, God. Not two Steve's. Not just yet.</p><p>"Bruce," the younger man croaks, cheek against the cool porcelain toilet seat. "Have you lost it? You do realise that there's a reason I am called Iron MAN, right? </p><p>'Cause, just in case your confused at all, I am a man. Believe me, there isn't anything womanly about this body right here. Except the fact that, I may have cried during 'The Fault In Our Stars' but that's it. I can't be pregnant. It isn't possible."</p><p>While Steve is away, Tony is forced to take a pregnancy test by Bruce after two weeks of being terribly sick every morning and anything but the chirpy and annoying Tony Stark. After the results show - very clearly as well - that he is indeed two months pregnant, Tony can't... well, he can't quite wrap that fact around in his technologically advanced brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But... I'm Iron MAN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy more Mpreg. As I did promise to write some more and have now decided to put these into a series because their so much fun to write.

"Tony, are you pregnant?" The scientist asks out of the blue. Has the guy lost his marbles entirely, or has he just become an idiot? Oh, God. Not two Steve's. Not just yet.

"Bruce," the younger man croaks, cheek against the cool porcelain toilet seat. "Have you lost it? You do realise that there's a reason I am called Iron MAN, right?

'Cause, just in case your confused at all, I am a man. Believe me, there isn't anything womanly about this body right here. Except the fact that, I may have cried during 'The Fault In Our Stars' but that's it. I can't be pregnant. It isn't possible."

Bruce opens his mouth to correct his friend but has to close it again when Tony gags and throws up again, groaning. "Steve," he cries out and Bruce feels his heart ache. He rubs the younger man's back soothing. 

"Shh," he hushes, "Steve's away a run, Tony. Don't worry, I'm here. Shh, that's it. Let it all out. Well done."

Tony is sobbing now, back shaking and hands trembling and scrambling against the slippery surface. "Clint," Bruce calls, waiting for the archer to arrive. Within minutes, the bed headed hero is standing by the door rubbing his eyes in a pair of boxers and a white T-shirt.

"What is it?" The tired man grumbles.

"Can you watch Tony for a minute while I go down stairs?"

He nods reluctantly and Bruce gets up, kissing him on the lips, so it's worth it. "Hang in there, Tony." He calls from the hall.

The genius moans, panting. "I-I can't... I-" He hurls once again, tears running down his cheeks. "Steve. S-Steve." Clint drops to his knees beside the sick and dazed man, holding his best friend in his arms once Tony is finished and wiping lazily at his mouth. "Steve..." 

Clint wraps his arms around the brown haired man, silencing him and whispering to him softly, reassuringly. "C'mere. Come here, honey. I know, I know. There ya go." Tony relaxes in Clint's large arms, snuggling into his neck, sniffling and trembling.

Clint waits with Tony in his arms, kissing his sweaty forehead and hugging him on the bathroom floor until the man is feeling better. Where the fuck is Bruce? The poor guy's lost colour. He's practically transparent.

"Come on, Tony. Let's get you to lie down, alright?" He gets a shattered mumble in reply and that answers his question perfectly fine as he hoists the man of iron onto his wobbly feet and all but drags him into the living room and over towards the couch.

Natasha is sitting there with her legs crossed, watching 'The devil wears prada' when they make it and she gasps at the sight of Tony, attention on him instead of the film now, she unfolds her legs, planting both feet on the cream carpeted floor.

"Is he alright?" 

Clint sighs, "Not a clue. Bruce is checking out." He lays the ill man down, head on Natasha's knees after she places a pillow beneath and Clint takes a seat on the other side of the couch, Tony's legs across his own, feet dangling.

* * *

 

Steve finds the trio like that when he arrives back home and smiles. Natasha is still awake, her slender hand running through his boyfriend's messy hair, her eyes watching his pale, peaceful face. Meanwhile Clint is snoring unattractively on the other end, head back, mouth opened to the world. Steve raises an eyebrow.

Wow. He can definitely see what Bruce sees in him, he thinks sarcastically.

Natasha is still staring at Tony's face with a small smile. Strange. Normally she was so annoyed with the cocky billionaire. It was a lovely sight to see. He coughs and she glances up at him quickly, "Hi." He whispers.

"Hi." She replies just as quiet. He frowns when she giggles. Was saying 'Hi' really that funny? "He snores," she answers Steve's confused thoughts and he walks over to her, grinning.

"Yeah, he does. Not very loudly though." He loves Tony's snores. 

She smiled again. "Its cute." Her eyes dart up at Steve. "If you tell him, l'll have to cut off your tongue." There's the Natasha he knew.

He joins Natasha at the side of the couch, looking down at his dosing lover. He is beautiful in Steve's eyes. Not just on the outside, because everybody can see that even if their blind. Tony's personality, secrets and fears are only a few of the best things about him. He's solid and stunningly gorgeous on the outside yet so fragile and innocent inside. 

His boyfriend is curled up, the side of his face against Natasha's flat stomach, long eyelashes dark against his cheekbones, lips parted as he snores quietly and adorably. His arms are around his own aching - unknowingly to Steve - stomach. "How did you end up like this?" Steve hears himself ask, chuckling.

Natasha exhales, running her hand through the mess of brown hair again. "He's been really sick lately. Ever since you left. This morning was the worst. How was your run?"

Steve frowns in worry and confusion, "I wasn't-I didn't-"

Tony stirs and Natasha winks at the blonde quickly before stroking Tony's touch cheek. "Hey, sweetie. Guess who's back."

The sleepy philanthropist rubs his face against the skin of Natasha's stomach as the shirt has ridden up and she giggles. He turns around, blinking. "Steve... Steve... Steve!" His voice is hoarse and the captain winces.

"Hey baby," the blonde greets sweetly, bending down to stroke Tony's five o'clock shadow. "How're you feeling?" 

"You left." He whined, brown eyes watery. "You..."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. But I'm here. I'm back." He kissed his forehead and lifted the smaller man into his arms gently, one arm around his broad shoulders, the other hooked under Tony's knees. "Ill take him to bed." Natasha nodded.

"Bruce should be back with the results any time soon."

* * *

The scientist stares at the screen in front of him blankly. He knew it. There it is. The beginning of a new born baby. Well, shit. 

"Tony's going to love this." He groans, removing his glasses and rubbing his face. "How am I going to tell them?"  

How did he get Tony to do a pregnancy test? Oh, he didn't. He just snipped some of Tony's hair, stole a pinch of blood while he was throwing up his insides and headed down to the lab, leaving the man with his husband.

Yeah, he may be the Hulk, but he could be just as sneaky as Hawkeye or Black Widow when he wanted to. 

Then again, Tony was just oblivious to practically everything around him. 

Well, let's go tell the Stark-Rogers family about their new member.

Oh, should he tell them that it's twins?

Nah, they'll figure that out on their own.

* * *

 

"Tony, Tony, stop. No, you have to eat it, God dammit."

The smaller man whines again, pushing the spoon of soup away again. "Steve, I don't wanna." He pouts and Steve almost gives in. Almost.

"Anthony Edward Stark, you will eat this-"

"I'll be sick again. Please no, Stevie." Crud. He called him that name again. He knows how to wrap himself around Steve's little finger.

He drops the spoon into the bowl, giving up for a moment and Tony hums in content against Steve's hard chest. "You alright, Bruce?"

The older man blinks, looking up startled. "Yeah! I mean why wouldn't I be right? It isn't like Tony's pregnant or anything. Ha!" 

Why was he so bad at this?

Steve stares blankly at the scientist. "Tony... I'm sorry? I don't get that reference."

"It was sarcasm, babe." His boyfriend yawns, patting Steve's chest. A moment of silence passes before his eyes snap open, feeling suddenly nauseous again, "Oh fuck." 

Bruce slips away silently.

* * *

 

"I'm not fit enough to be a parent, Steve!" Tony shouts, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

Steve roams over Tony's body with his eyes. "You look plenty fit to me-"

"Jesus, I don't mean it like that, Steven!"

Steve shuts his mouth, nodding. He knows. "Baby, I know what you mean.

Tears escape and trickle down his cheek, "Why are you making fun of me then?"

The larger man suddenly feels bad. "Darling," he grabs Tony's hands in his. "I am not making fun of you. I am making fun of what you are saying because I know that you will make a fantastic parent and I am overly excited for our little creation." His large hand goes to Tony's muscled stomach.

Tony sighs, hugging his boyfriend close. "I love you." Is all he says. Is all he has to say. 

"I love you more, baby." Steve smiles, kissing him hard on the mouth. The larger man pulls away, pinching Tony's side playfully. "Is that _fat_ I feel?"

Tony gasps, pulling from Steve's embrace and yanks his shirt off. He looks into the mirror, running a hand over his abs and muscled hip bones. "BRUCE! YOU TOLD ME THAT I WOULDN'T GET FAT UNTIL I WAS THREE MONTHS! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" He screams, literally _stomping_ out of the room. 

Steve stands there smiling.

This is his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me feedback. Thanks, guys. Your awesome.


End file.
